Give Me Something More
by ShinigamiMailJeevas
Summary: Mello's back hit the wall, gun raised by his face as he tried to control his breathing—he did not dare look back. How had it come to this? - Death day and birthday fic with a twist. Oneshot


**Disclaimer:  
**I still do not own or make money off of death note.

**AN:** this is actually a bday fic and the death day fic rolled into one...becuase i can :D. The '.' dots between paragraphs mean a shift the scene has gone back in time, all are in order leading up to the end. Not hard to follow.

**Suggested Listening**: Give me something more **by** Lacuna Coil

-Give Me Something More-

Mello's back hit the wall, gun raised by his face as he tried to control his breathing—he did not dare look back. How had it come to this?

.

.

He could not hear his own screams over the sirens and the people shouting to him, trying to pull him away from the body he clutched close. It had happened so fast, just one look away and then everything was upside down, metal scraping against pavement, glass breaking. And then the explosions...

He was pulled to his feet and even though he fought with everything in his being the tarp was still laid over the body, covering the closed eyes behind the bloody goggles.

.

.

The air shifted just a tad, and Mello took off running.

The gun was useless, a mere prop that was but a comfort. Something that could not effect them, yet he could not get rid of it.

He skidded around a corner, hand sliding across the wall for balance. A smear of blood was left in his wake; he knew he was leaving a trail but there was no time to go back and hide it.

All he could do was run.

.

.

"What do you mean he's gone?" he stared blankly at the officer, unable to comprehend what he had just been told. He could not be gone, not after the accident...Mello needed to burry him. The man, a full three inches taller shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"He is missing. When they opened the back doors to take him out, well the body was gone. We are investigating it and will retrieve his remains-"

Mello stared ahead unable to think. Who the fuck was sick enough—stupid enough—to take a body, _his_ body.

.

.

The lights flickered above him and every shadow suddenly had a face, had eyes that grinned back at him. "Where are you going Mello?"

Mello stopped short, gun slipping from his fingers. He had not expected to see him. Not at all.

Even with the face half covered in shadows the figure blocking his way was familiar and made his heart pound.

"Matty..."

.

.

Blue eyes scanned the newspaper with a critical gaze. So many mysterious body thefts in so short a time was not a coincidence and not a grave robbing ring as police were made to believe. There was something more sinister at work. Something Mello had a hard time believing never mind explaining.

He might not have noticed if he wasn't in the center of the mess, one of the first bodies taken being his recently deceased lover.

There were just as many crimes being committed in the community, but things seemed almost eerie now. And if asked, most people would say their senses were screaming at them all the time now. The hair raised at the back of their neck, a permanent warning. For what though, Mello had no idea.

He tossed the newspaper down in disgust and looked out the window. He had no idea where to go with this, or if there was anywhere to go.

"So strange," he muttered absently. It was a cloudy and overcast day, yet there seemed to be more shadows around than ever...

.

.

The wind was knocked out of his body as he was thrown, pinned to the wall. He was chilled to his core at the pale yet very much alive man in front of him. Last time he had seen Matt, he had been cut up, bloody and very much dead.

"You are so smart Mello, figuring out that something was wrong before everyone." Matt spoke softly, gloved finger reaching out to run down his cheek. Mello struggled but the grip Matt had on him was firm and stronger than he could ever recall.

"No," He shook his head, he was dreaming, had fallen asleep over his research again...

"Oh yes Mihael," Matt smirked at him. Logically he knew it was the only conclusion, but he wanted it to be a lie. Matt's smirk turned dark and the lights above flickered even more, fading out for a second before coming back, a little less bright.

Matt was one of them.

.

.

Mello paused as he went to close the apartment door, all of his senses on edge. He turned slowly and found nothing there, yet his fingers were still curled around his gun. Lately there were less and less people in town, and Mello knew they hadn't just up and left either.

The police force was cut in half and though they denied how many were truly missing, rather than being transferred or fired, Mello knew it was most of them. There was something out there, something that was taking bodies, taking people, and messing with the power in the area; he knew with everything in him that it had to do with the shadows.

Or rather, what lurked in them.

.

.

"I have missed you," Matt kissed his cheek and the simple touch made his heart ache. _It's not Matt. It's not Matt, it's not him!_ His mind screamed at him, the thoughts running a loop even as his body leaned into the fingers stroking his inner thigh.

"I know what you are..." he whispered and waited until the eerie green eyes landed on him, "and you are not my Matt"

"Oh I am, just with a little extra." Mello's breath hitched at the hand rubbing him through his leather, dear god it felt just like him.

"Your body knows it too," Matt's teeth nipped at his lips, a hand going for his laces, and Mello felt dizzy. Something was wrong, he was never effected like this and yet he couldn't fight it, it just felt so good. Too good.

He moaned loudly as his cock was freed and stroked slowly; Matt's smirk softened and if Mello ignored the bright eyes, it was Matt. His Matt.

His lashes fluttered and his mind shut down. Mello felt relaxed, calm, even though he was aroused.

His senses no longer told him to be afraid, in fact they were almost muddled...and that should have alerted him.

.

.

He ducked behind a dumpster with a hand over his mouth to stifle his breathing. He had seen it, seen the shadows literally come alive and take people! His mind couldn't slow down, couldn't fully process what he had just seen, what had happened.

The people, the creatures, whatever they were, stepped out of the abnormal shadows plaguing the city. He could understand why the victims stood there in shock. It was incomprehensible, like something out of a horror movie. Yet even when they were approached, no one moved, like they were entranced, stuck in place, unwilling to save themselves.

Mello felt the shadows creeping along the other side of the dumpster and knew he was cornered. He did not know if they were like animals and could smell blood, or if it was simple hearing or sense. He thought of the wound he had received by one of them when he had shot at them; his own bullet had disappeared into the darkness and hot back out at him, striking him in his side and going out his back. Bullets were useless.

Someone yelled across the street, fighting, running, and the shadows moved. There was no way to make it across the street and not be taken, so when his gaze landed on the old wood door with the broken window farther down the alley, he bolted for it, praying it was unlocked or that he could get inside without much noise.

.

.

Mello hardly noticed that Matt had moved back a little, no longer pinning him quite so harshly. The touch was so light in fact, if he had the mind, he could have gotten free.

He swallowed hard as Matt licked cum from his fingers with a heated and very devious expression. Matt shrugged off his vest the second the last drop was gone and leaned in, kissing up his neck, dragging his tongue across the scars that had been there almost since birth. "Join me Mihael, don't leave me alone." Matt whispered against Mello's lips, as his hands stroked the curves of his bare hips.

Mello shut his eyes, unable to think, unable to feel anything other than Matt, his Mail, the one he had missed so damn much who was very much in front of him. "Ok.." He missed the dark look of triumph that crossed Matt's features, or the way the shadows creeped closer and closer. Matt cradled his face and kissed him, pressing so close Mello felt they were melting together.

The lights flickered above as the shadows grew, until a soft pop when the bulb broke and plunged everything into darkness...

-The end-


End file.
